


The Vampire Club

by Betty26Blue



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Urban Fantasy, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty26Blue/pseuds/Betty26Blue
Summary: Charlie ha un progetto: fondare un innovativo e divertente club che i vampiri possano apprezzare. Purtroppo i suoi gusti non rispecchiano quelli dei suoi simili. Sarà solo quando conoscerà i suoi coinquilini Andrei, Key e Dee Dee, tre sciallatissimi ed easy going umani, che il Vampire Club inizierà ad avere successo.
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 19





	The Vampire Club

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio di cuore Sator per la bellissima copertina che mi ha fatto! Andate a guardare le sue fantastiche gallerie! Potete trovare le sue pagine qui: [Sator](https://satorinfo.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> Questa storia non è assolutamente considerabile seria ed è nata in un ozioso pomeriggio estivo ispirata dalla musica di "The vampire club" di Aurelio Voltaire, da cui prende anche il titolo. Questa è solo la prima di una piccola serie con protagonisti Charlie e i suoi amici, sperando vi piaccia e diverta vi lascio finalmente alla lettura.  
> 

  
[ ](https://satorinfo.tumblr.com/)  


  


Charles Bernard William Weiner III, perché un ‘III’ ci sta sempre bene, non perché qualcun altro nella sua famiglia portasse quel nome, era nato il 1° gennaio durante il XIX secolo.  
Alcuni nostalgici potrebbero dire che il 1800 era stato davvero un ottimo secolo per i vampiri, togliendo cacciatori, crocifissi, pali di frassino e aglio (quest'ultimo lo si trovava in qualsiasi piatto e rendeva l'alito troppo cattivo per il raffinato olfatto vampiro). Era nettamente superiore al 1900 e al 2000 anche per il numero di vergini (e non si intende necessariamente vergini donne), ma a una persona attenta non sarà sfuggito il fatto che in verità non vi è alcun vero e proprio cambiamento in quest’ultimo dettaglio.  
Charles Bernard William Weiner III invece, da parte sua, trovava lati positivi in ogni secolo, ad esempio aveva una passione per le tapparelle: non c’era pericolo che si aprissero all’improvviso durante il giorno per il vento troppo forte. No, non era una cosa da poco! La sua bisnonna, Annette Jacqueline Rosy Weiner, che si diceva avesse avuto una ardente notte di passione con un Dracula, aveva scoperto alzandosi dalla sua bara al momento sbagliato durante il giorno, che in confronto alla luce del sole, quella scappatella non era stata poi così ardente.  
C’è da chiedersi perché i vampiri si facessero ancora costruire palazzi con le finestre, e la risposta per la famiglia Weiner era che l’adorato padre del padre di Charles, nonno Walbert Werter W. Weiner, amava stare ore alla finestra a sospirare alla luna, tanto che con la prima spedizione su di essa, era andato a viverci.  
Ma tutto questo, araldica e genealogia comprese, non c’entra con la nostra storia.  
Dicevamo che nel 1800 era nato il nostro protagonista, come riescono a riprodursi i vampiri non ci compete, e tutti erano felicissimi del suo arrivo.  
Era infatti il primo maschio in casa Weiner della discendenza di Theodore. Il vampiro aveva già avuto sei figlie prima di Charles, di cui andava assolutamente fierissimo, perché erano vampire in piena regola, predatrici esperte, malvagie fino al midollo, assassine e adoratrici di cagnolini. Ma non si può giocare a chi fa la pipì più lontano con una figlia, né si può insegnare loro come ruttare l’intero alfabeto (non è carino, diceva Theodore. Riteneva che loro, se proprio avessero voluto farlo, avrebbero dovuto impararlo da sole).  
Tuttavia, Charles, per tutti Charlie, non amava queste cose. Non era spietato, non uccideva nemmeno le zanzare, anzi, ci andava molto d’accordo (facile se non hai sangue) e chiedeva addirittura il permesso alle sue vittime per nutrirsi.  
E questo era ovvio, altrimenti non avremmo avuto niente da raccontare. E, seconda cosa ovvia, sua madre non approvava affatto questo atteggiamento. Con il passare dei secoli riteneva addirittura che suo figlio peggiorasse, a partire dalla passione per i peluche (che avrebbero potuto essere inquietanti mezzi strappati e chiusi in una stanza cupa con una ghigliottina al posto del letto) fino a quella di cucinare dolci (che non poteva mangiare, ma si diceva fossero sensazionali).  
Dato che le sue sorelle avevano tutte più o meno una fama e una posizione, anche Charlie iniziava a desiderare di averne una. Elizabeth e Claudia, la maggiore e la minore, avevano addirittura famiglia. Carmilla e Akasha erano le preferite della madre ed ogni volta che faceva qualcosa di buono veniva portato l’esempio malvagio delle due. “Vergogna Charlie, solo oggi Carmilla ha impalato tre ospiti indesiderati, mentre tu perdervi tempo dietro i budini.” O ancora “Vergogna, Charlie, Akasha oggi ha piantato nel cuore di un cacciatore che voleva ucciderla, lo stesso paletto di frassino che lui voleva usare contro di lei.”  
Le altre due sorelle non erano meno esemplari di loro.  
La storia era sempre andata così, ed era così anche fuori dal nucleo famigliare, Charlie non aveva mai avuto amici tranne uno: ad un suo compleanno, suo padre Theodore gli aveva regalato un bastone e un cilindro, principalmente per il suo look. Tuttavia, Charlie aveva messo il cappello al bastone, e da allora i due si parlavano. Erano legatissimi. Se poi fosse realtà o frutto della sua fervida immaginazione, non è dato saperlo per ora. 

“Di cosa hanno bisogno i vampiri nel ventunesimo secolo?” Si chiedeva Charlie nella sua stanza.  
“Nuovi allarmi antifurto?” Suggerì Kane, il bastone, svolazzandogli intorno.  
“No, no, ormai non esistono più cacciatori, a che servono antifurto costosi!”  
“Nuovi vergini!”  
“Bah, gusti antichi. E poi è anche ora di lasciare in pace i vergini.”  
“I vampiri sono nostalgici, Charlie.”  
“Ah! Ci sono! Un punto di ritrovo fisso! Un posto dove tenere alte le tradizioni, giocare, parlare serenamente delle nostre identità, correre, trasformarsi, tutto!” esclamò illuminato.  
“Nutrirsi?”  
Charlie fece una smorfia. “Ecco… Un po’ impressionante, no?” disse a Kane.  
“Nei punti di ritrovo è bello mangiare insieme.”  
“Ci penserò! Fonderò un club per vampiri! Per tutti! Con le tessere e… e… tutto!”  
“Bello! Facciamolo, Charlie!” 

“Papà, ho bisogno di un prestito!” era la prima mossa e la meno difficile. Infatti, Theodore aprì subito la cassaforte a quelle parole. La madre, Amelia Etc. Weiner, lo fermò chiedendo il motivo.  
“Voglio fondare un club per vampiri.” Rispose il figlio.  
“Che cosa stupida, concentrati su cose più importanti!”  
“Ma mamma!”  
“Charlie, devo dirti che ho anche io qualche perplessità.” Aggiunse il padre a questo punto.  
“Ma papà, non saresti felice di trovarti con i vecchi amici intorno al tuo gioco preferito, in una atmosfera ottocentesca, parlando delle tue avventure?”  
“Oh sì.” Sorrise dolce l’uomo per poi stringerlo alle spalle. “Il mio Charlie ha avuto…”  
“Una pessima idea! Come quelle di aprire una pasticceria notturna o metterti a cucire peluche!” Lo interruppe Amelia.  
“Ma voglio aprire un club! Ho 160 anni, non sono un bambino!”  
“Bene, allora puoi anche vivere per conto tuo senza chiederci prestiti!” Amelia era sicura che suo figlio a quel punto avrebbe desistito subito.  
“Bene! Lo farò!” Rispose invece con fermezza.

Aveva deciso che sarebbe andato a vivere da una anziana signora che lo nutriva da quando lei aveva 16 anni. Charlie aveva visto i tipi di letture che l’amica faceva al tempo ed era fermamente convinto che lei sperasse in un risvolto erotico della faccenda. Risvolto che non c’era mai stato e non ci sarebbe mai stato.  
“Charlie, qui ci sono i soldi per la tua attività… e non devi andartene, ci parlo io con la mamma.” Mormorava preoccupato suo padre.  
“No papà! Non sono voluto e me ne vado!” Charlie prese comunque i soldi offerti mentre Kane approvava ogni parola del giovane.  
“Ma dove andrai?”  
“In un posto sicuro. Quando mi sono sistemato poi ti chiamo.”  
Theodore lo abbracciò e sbaciucchiò prima di lasciarlo andare.  
Purtroppo, la signora su cui voleva fare affidamento non aveva posto per lui. Ma gli diede una stanza in affitto nell’appartamento del nipote.  
Immaginate ora le espressioni dei tre giovani che alloggiavano nell’appartamento a vedere le cose che venivano trasferite nella stanza. Dalla bara, ai libri antichi, fino ai peluche e le coperte colorate.  
“Wow, ma che amici ha tua nonna?” Chiese Dee Dee con perplessità. L’amico alzò le spalle con il suo solito fare tranquillo.  
“Eh zio, la nonna conosce tipi a posto, tranqui.” Rispose.  
“Dorme in una bara!” esclamò Andrei, il terzo coinquilino, allibito.  
“Beh tu dormi scoperto anche in inverno e nessuno ti dice che sei strambo, zì, e lo sei di brutto in realtà.”  
I tre fissarono ancora più sorpresi il giovane Charles mentre si fermava sulla soglia di casa, un sorriso affabile in volto, un bastone con il cappello in mano, un frac elegantissimo indosso, con le scarpe a punta e perfino il cravattino, anche se sciolto. L’unica cosa stonata in tanta eleganza.  
“Buonasera, signori, sono profondamente grato per la vostra infinita pazienza e cordiale ospitalità. Spero che potremo sinceramente avere una pacifica e serena convivenza.”  
“Bella zio! Benvenuto, mi casa es tu casa!” Rispose il nipote per primo, rollandosi un drum mentre si sedeva sul divano. Andrei e Dee Dee osservarono confusi l’amico e poi il vampiro. Charles li fissò imbarazzato per poi decidere di ritirarsi direttamente nella sua camera.  
“Forse non abbiamo fatto una bella impressione!” Esclamò Kane volando fino ad una parete.  
“Non importa, non siamo qui per avere amici. Una volta che il club inizierà ad avere successo, compreremo un appartamento per noi, i peluche e una cucina enorme! Magari ci metto anche qualche campanula, sono carine, vero?”  
“Se piacciono a te! Io odio i fiori, sono così pacchiani!”  
“Beh… Ci penserò!”

Charles passava tutto il giorno a dormire e tutta la notte a ristrutturare il locale, arredarlo e sognare di avere il primo e unico club per vampiri più rinomato della città e dell’Europa tutta!  
Era mattina, il sole era già alto nel cielo ma l’unico a non goderselo era Charles. Andrei stava parlando della situazione bollette e affitto con Dee Dee e Key. “Ah questo è assurdo, deve esserci anche Charles a queste riunioni!”  
“Dove vai, zio, lo sai che di giorno dorme!” Disse Key.  
“Se vuole dormire di giorno, paga in tempo!”  
Andrei andò veloce nella stanza spalancando la porta. Guardò perplesso Charles che dormiva rannicchiato nella sua bara, con un dito appoggiato alle labbra socchiuse e i capelli sparsi intorno al viso pallido. Corrugò le sopracciglia osservando il canino affilato che spuntava tra le labbra. “Ohi!” Lo chiamò trovando la forza di svegliarlo, dato che per un momento gli si era stretto il cuore per tanta tenerezza. Charlie socchiuse gli occhi confuso, poi urlò vedendo la luce che entrava dalla porta aperta e per la violazione della sua privacy. “Ohi, ci sono cose da pagare, muoviti, serve anche la tua parte.”  
“No!! Ve la do stasera, non posso uscire ora!”  
“Ah che scusa stupida!” Andrei lo afferrò al polso tirandoselo dietro.  
“No! No! Non costringermi a… a… a implorarti! Non farmi uscire alla luce del sole, ti prego, sono ancora giovane, ti prego!!” Piagnucolò cercando di farsi lasciare. È vero, i vampiri sono dotati di una forza incredibile, ma Charles non si sarebbe mai permesso di lanciare dall’altro lato di una stanza nessuno, nemmeno il suo ignaro possibile assassino. Appena si trovò nel salotto cadde in ginocchio mettendo le mani sul viso urlando terrorizzato.  
“La smetti con queste scene e paghi i soldi della tua parte?!” Lo rimproverò Andrei mettendosi a braccia conserte. Charles alzò lo sguardo confuso, osservò le sue mani appoggiate al pavimento tra le sue gambe, poi alzò di nuovo la testa verso i severi occhi scuri di Andrei.  
“Uh?” Emise impercettibilmente. “Sono vivo! Non brucio!” Charles aveva appena realizzato che il sole non bruciava i vampiri, l’unico effetto che poteva avere su di loro era quello di scottarli leggermente, ma per quello bastava un po’ di crema solare o un cappello di paglia che non si addiceva né a lui né al tempo. Si alzò e in un impeto di gioia abbracciò Andrei. “Grazie! Grazie!”  
“Ma sei impazzito?!” Esclamò Andrei, non che pensasse che fosse mai stato sano di mente.  
Charles corse in camera per poi dargli immediatamente i soldi della sua parte e andare a godersi un leggerissimo spiraglio di luce, nascosto nel cono d’ombra della sua stanza. 

Quella notte finalmente aprì il Vampire club. Charlie era così orgoglioso. Fremeva in piedi vicino alla porta di entrata. Poi fremeva appoggiato al bancone. Infine, non fremeva più ed era seduto rammaricato su uno sgabello, solo con Kane, come in tutta la sua esistenza.  
“E così questo è il Vampire club.”  
Charles alzò di scatto la testa entusiasta, per poi guardare sorpreso sua sorella Carmilla.  
“Cami! Sei venuta a vedere il mio club?”  
“Sono venuta a vedere il tuo ennesimo fallimento e non sono rimasta delusa!” Rise di gusto appoggiando le mani sui fianchi.  
Charles sospirò amareggiato, sentendo già gli occhi bruciare. “Perché nessuno è venuto all’inaugurazione? Nemmeno papi!”  
“Papà non lo sa che hai aperto oggi, altrimenti sarebbe stato qui. E il tuo club non piace a nessuno perché sei una caccola che non sa nemmeno cosa vuole un vero vampiro!”  
“Io sono un vero vampiro!”  
“Oh via, ma se in 100 anni non hai mai preso del sangue senza chiederlo, non hai mai fatto sesso, non hai mai ucciso nessuno!”  
“Sto solo aspettando il partner giusto! Ho avuto le mie occasioni, se avessi voluto lo avrei fatto!”  
Carmilla lo guardò scettica per poi sogghignare. “Sei solo un ridicolo esserino che è un vampiro per pura fortuna. Una caccola, una meravigliosa pustola nel mondo!”  
“Carmilla, tu…”  
“Dovrei cortesemente piantarla e chiedere scusa?”  
Charles abbassò lo sguardo ancora più avvilito e imbarazzato.  
“Tuttavia sei il mio fratellino, ti aiuterò per questo club.”  
Tutto il suo essere, compreso Kane al suo fianco, gli urlò che non poteva fidarsi di Carmilla. “E perché dovresti?”  
Lei gli diede un pizzicotto sulla guanciotta seguito da uno schiaffetto. “Ma perché sono la tua adorabile sorellina.”  
“Adorabile?”  
“Zitto stronzetto, sono fantastica!” Si guardarono. “Accetta la mia proposta, altrimenti non avrai altra scelta che tornare strisciando dalla mamma.” 

Charles era seduto sullo stesso sgabello di qualche ora prima, che teneva in mano il suo Kane toccandogli delicatamente il cilindro.  
“Bella zì, come va il tuo locale?” Riconobbe la voce di Key.  
Sussultò girandosi verso i tre coinquilini e guardandoli sorpreso. “Che ci fate voi qui?”  
“Beh, Andrei ci ha ricordato che oggi inauguravi il tuo locale siamo venuti a vedere.”  
“Sì, ma da una cosa come Vampire club ci aspettavamo tipo un pub o una discoteca.” Esclamò Andrei mettendosi le mani in tasca.  
“Beh, in verità sarebbe un locale esclusivo e… oh beh, che importa, tanto non verrà nessun altro al di fuori di voi.”  
“Ehi grazie, bella considerazione.”  
“Ma sì, Charlie è impacciato con le persone, sei impacciato, zio, non puoi gestire un pubblico se non sai fare un sorriso! Tre birre?” Esclamò Key.  
“Oh non ho niente da bere. E nemmeno da mangiare.” Rispose Charlie.  
“Che diavolo di locale è questo?” Sbottò Andrei. “Se volevi fare un club del libro… Beh anche nei club del libro c’è da bere e mangiare!”  
“Posso farvi un dolce veloce, ho sempre qualche ingrediente…” si mise a cucinare mentre i tre coinquilini si sedevano al bancone. “Mia sorella voleva che le dessi la mia attività…Ma le ho detto di no e ora sono pentito.”  
“Macchè, Charlie! È la tua attività è giusto che te la tieni per te! Se tua sorella crede di poterne gestire una, che se la faccia!” Disse Andrei tamburellando con le dita sul bancone. “Ma secondo me dovresti farci una discoteca.”  
“O un ritrovo per universitari, zio, alcol, cibo grasso, dolci, musica, area fumatori, bagni per sboccare, a buon prezzo!” Esclamò Key allegro.  
“Rendere il mio locale un posto per umani… Ma io non me ne intendo…”  
“Ti aiutiamo noi, io so che musica e che trip vogliono i giovani!”  
“Beh io non aiuto proprio nessuno gratis.” Mormorò Andrei.  
“Allora Charles ci darà qualcosa, vero Charles?” Propose Dee Dee.  
Charles li fissò serio per poi sorridere entusiasta. “Ho degli amici!” 

“Beh Andrei, devi saperlo. Tutti e tre dovete saperlo.” Charles guardò gli altri due che dormivano sulle poltroncine del locale. “Io sono un vampiro!”  
“Beh non mi sorprende.”  
“Cosa?? Davvero??” Chiese sorpreso Charles.  
“Dormi in una bara, hai paura del sole, odi la pasta all’aglio che si fa Key, ieri hai soffiato contro una chiesa. O sei cretino, o sei un vampiro. Ho preferito la seconda perché l’idea di un pazzo in casa mi spaventa di più.” Rispose Andrei.  
“Mi prendi in giro o ci credi davvero?”  
Andrei alzò le spalle. Charles lo guardò perplesso poi sorrise imbarazzato.  
“Hai uno strano modo di imbarazzarti, come fai a non arrossire ma far sembrare che tu lo faccia?”  
“Non lo so, è così e basta.” Rispose il vampiro.  
“Quindi tu non hai sangue, ma riesci a fare cose per cui serve il sangue.”  
“È ineffabile.”  
“Ah.”  
“Ho un languorino a proposito… Non è che… Mi faresti assaggiare?”  
“Che?! Non sono vergine!”  
“Non importa, non sono un verginariano.”  
“Ehm… Sono un uomo.”  
“Se non vuoi non è importante, chiederò a qualcun altro la gentilezza.”  
“Ok, ma solo un sorso, e dal polso!”  
“Ah ma dai, dal collo è più caldo!” Abbassò lo sguardo avvilito muovendo la gamba avanti e indietro sullo sgabello. Andrei sbuffò arrossendo leggermente.  
“E va bene, che pretenzioso!”  
Charles sorrise contento, stava per attaccarsi al suo collo quando lo guardò in faccia. “Secondo te ce la farò?” gli chiese.  
“Beh, Charles, secondo me tu non sai fare niente.” Disse Andrei. Incrociò gli occhi del vampiro per poi sorridere. “Però hai voglia di farlo e ci tieni, quindi, perché no? Non desistere e vedrai che il Vampire Club sarà realtà, anche se in modo diverso da come te lo aspettavi.”  
Charles guardò il suo locale per poi sorridere ad Andrei annuendo deciso. “Sì! Posso farcela! Possiamo farcela! Amici?” Gli porse la mano, Andrei gli diede uno schiaffetto per allontanarla.  
“Amici mai! Colleghi, coinquilini, e talvolta a quanto pare anche cibo, ma mai amici!”  
“Beh… Ok, meglio di niente.” Rispose il vampiro tirando un sorriso.  
Andrei alzò il suo piattino di budino come per un brindisi.  
“Al Vampire club!”  
“Al Vampire club!” Gli fece eco contentissimo Charles, per poi attaccarsi al suo collo.


End file.
